WWE RAW 2
WWE RAW 2 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Anchor Inc. and released on the Xbox video game console by THQ in September 2003. The game is the sequel to WWE RAW and the predecessor to Wrestlemania 21 on the Xbox console. The game is based on the WWE television program, RAW. Gameplay The game features a grappling system similar to the one utilized in the previous game. Each wrestler has an energy meter which controls which moves they are capable of using. Using a simple move such as a chop utilizes a small amount of energy, while a more powerful move such as a powerslam would require more energy. If a wrestler does not have the energy to use a maneuver, the move will be broken and can be countered. Moves such as running or picking up weapons also use a certain amount of energy. The game also makes use of a crowd approval meter, which affects when a wrestler can be pinned. Performing offensive maneuvers builds the meter, and filling it allows a wrestler to utilize their signature move, which usually can be followed by a pin. A wrestler's popularity affects how long it will take to be able to pin them. The game changes the method of running to a simpler use of the left analog stick, and alters the variety of weapons available in WWF Raw by removing a number of obscure weapons in favor of traditional ones such as tables, ladders, or chairs. The usability of these weapons has been improved over WWF Raw, making them available for a variety of grappling moves. WWE RAW 2 features a variety of match types, including standard, hardcore, Street Fight, Tables, Ladder, Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, battle royal, Steel Cage, and Hell in a Cell. The number of participants in the match can also be chosen, including a singles match with managers, Triple Threat, Fatal Four-Way, Battle Royal, and tornado tag team. The game features several arenas that WWE held events at in 2002 and 2003, as well as arenas based on each WWE television show. The game also features a King of the Ring single elimination tournament, featuring eight wrestlers, a variety of other tournament modes, and up to 64 men in a Royal Rumble match. There is also the option to choose a referee. Compatibility with Xbox 360 WWE RAW 2 is compatible with the Xbox 360 but only in the PAL and North American NTSC regions. Custom soundtracks are disabled due to an unknown issue. Modes The Create-A-Wrestler mode was improved for this game as well, featuring control over a wrestler's entrance and customization ability over many details of a wrestler's appearance. The ability to construct a custom entrance video has been added, and custom entrance themes can be created using the Xbox's hard drive. A wrestler's appearance, entrance, moves, and taunts can all be customized using this mode. WWE Raw 2 also reintroduces players the ability to edit & customize a featured superstar's ring attire & backstage attire to their own liking, this is the third WWE game to feature this mode. Alliances and tag teams can also be created, along with their own custom entrances and videos. ''WWE RAW 2''s Season Mode requires players to take a wrestler, either an existing one in the game or a created one, and build up that wrestler's popularity over a year in order to compete for the championship. Wrestlers can compete on weekly shows, either RAW or SmackDown!, and appear on pay-per-views. In addition to wrestling a match at the show, there is also the option to do something during the other scheduled matches at the event. These options include complaining about other wrestlers, making a challenge to someone, stealing from a locker to obtain items, setting a trap, manipulating other wrestlers, attacking someone in the locker room, encouraging another wrestler, firing or obtaining a manager, interfering with a match, resting, or doing nothing. All the options aside from resting or doing nothing expend energy, which influences how much energy is available during a match. The game also features multiplayer modes in which up to four players can compete with or against each other. Roster #A-Train #Batista #Big Show #Billy Gunn #Billy Kidman #Booker T #Bradshaw #Brock Lesnar #Bubba Ray Dudley #Chavo Guerrero #Chris Benoit #Chris Jericho #Chris Nowinski #Christian #Chuck Palumbo #Crash #D-Von Dudley #Eddie Guerrero #Edge #Goldberg #Goldust #Hardcore Holly #Hulk Hogan #The Hurricane #Jacqueline #Jamie Noble #Jazz #John Cena #Kane #Kevin Nash #Kurt Angle #Lance Storm #Lita #Mark Henry #Matt Hardy #Molly #Nidia #Randy Orton #Rey Mysterio #Rhyno #Ric Flair #Rico #Rikishi #Rob Van Dam #The Rock #Scott Steiner #Shannon Moore #Shawn Michaels #Spike Dudley #Stacy Kiebler #Stephanie McMahon #Steven Richards #"Stone Cold" Steve Austin #Tajiri #Terri #Test #Tommy Dreamer #Torrie Wilson #Triple H #Trish Stratus #The Undertaker #Val Venis #Victoria #William Regal Tag Teams * Booker T & Goldust * Evolution * The Dudley Boyz * Jamie Noble & Nidia * Lance Storm & William Regal * Los Guerreros * Mattitude * Scott Steiner & Stacy Kiebler * Trish Stratus & Jacqueline * Victoria & Steven Richards Arenas Raw 2 has a total of 14 arenas that include: *RAW *Smackdown! *Royal Rumble *No Way Out *Wrestlemania *Backlash *Judgment Day *King of the Ring *Vengeance *SummerSlam *Unforgiven *No Mercy *Survivor Series *Armageddon Soundtrack Reception WWE RAW 2 has received mixed to positive reviews from critics, with GameRankings listing an average score of 70% for it. IGN gave it a favorable review of 9.1, citing Create-A-Wrestler, the new Tables, Ladders, and Chairs and Hell in a Cell matches, and a satisfactory season mode as important gameplay points. It also cited improvements in graphics and sound quality in its score. GameSpot also cited the new matches, Create-A-Wrestler, and season mode as important parts of the game, but criticized the basic gameplay, calling it simplistic and sluggish, and rated the game an overall of 6.9. Trivia *Goldust's entrance music is unusually low-pitched, Randy Orton's theme is the original version of Evolution, Chavo Guerrero's theme is the lWo theme, Eddie Guerrero's theme is the one used from 2001-2002, & Chris Nowinski, Crash Holly, Matt Hardy, Mark Henry, all have instrumental remixes of their themes, that almost sound either as if they were bootlegged or to avoid copyright infringement. *Divas are able to win world titles in Season Mode. *All titles can change hands via a disqualification. *In earlier builds of the game, it was originally going to be released in late 2002, but it was changed to the atmosphere of 2003, & as a result, Jeff Hardy & Scott Hall were cut from the game. *This game uses characters that were removed from WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain!, including but not limited to; **Billy Gunn, Billy Kidman, Bradshaw, Hardcore Holly, Hulk Hogan, Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, & William Regal. *Mark Henry has no titantron in this game, similar to how Al Snow had no titantron in WWE WrestleMania XIX, & none of the legends had any titantrons in WWE SmackDown! Here comes the Pain!. *WWE RAW 2 has a total of 62 playable characters, not counting Custom Characters. *WWE RAW 2 has no victory animations. *In WWE RAW 2, Chris Jericho has no 2003 outfits, he has 1 pair of tights based on the pair from WrestleMania X8, & another which resembles something from Tron: Legacy, which is odd, considering the game was released in September 15, 2003, & Tron: Legacy came out in December 17, 2010; 7 years, 3 months, & 2 days after WWE RAW 2 was released, let alone relevant anymore. *This is the only WWE videogame to feature Jamie Noble, Shannon Moore, or Terri Runnels as playable characters, & the first to feature Tommy Dreamer. Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:Wrestling video games